Promise Made
by Hannio
Summary: Just a short little Kawaii fic about the beginnings of Taito really. Based after the episode when Matt cries in the snow. You know the one I mean. Please review cause it is Kawaii. Promise :0D


**_Promise made_**

**_By Hannio_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fiction_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_erm. One parter fic on Tai's thoughts on Matt early on in the series. As in the episode titled "Subzero Ice punch" I think you all know the one. I've tried to make it realistic as Tai's thoughts so he goes off the subject slightly. I might do a response to this in Matt's POV. Or I might take on the long project of for every character write what the others think of them. Early on though. You'll have to let me know if you want me to though ok? Enjoy my fic_

            Damn. That was the only thing I could think of during that whole period. I had been so glad to find Matt; so glad that he was the first one I met. Call it stupid but I did want some time alone with him, I'm not sure why, there was something about him that I found… compelling… I think that's the right word to describe it, it was in one of Mum's romance books that I found lying around. I suppose it was true I did find Matt compelling, his don't care attitude was such a challenge that I didn't want to let go of it without seeing if he had the ability to be soft.

            I mean sure, I've seen him with TK, I've seen the love that burns in his blues eyes with the need to protect his younger brother. Matt would do anything for TK. Anything that Boy asked for Matt would give; I could see it but maybe not the others. I guess you need to have a sibling to see it. I had Kari and no doubt I look exactly the same looking at her as he did at TK. I don't think that even TK has knowledge of the full extent Matt would go.

            I know I'm babbling on and so but as you can see I do find him compelling, from the minute I set eyes on him in the first day of camp. Everyone was talking and chilling. I was with Sora, Izzy with Joe and I think Mimi was doing her hair or something. Matt stood a little away from everyone watching them but mainly making sure TK wasn't doing anything stupid. When TK fell over, Matt was there instantly to pick him up. I know it sounds kinda weird I don't quite understand it myself, but I wanted him to help me the same way he helped TK.

            This place we're stuck in isn't the first time I met the boy called Matt Ishida, but now I think about it Matt wasn't his first name no it was…. Yamato that was it Yamato Ishida. He's in my classes at school though I never really noticed him. Well it's not strictly true. It's kinda hard to miss the only naturally blond person in school especially when teamed up with big blue eyes. Though some girl called them… What was it… Sapphire blue in colouring with hair the colour of gold. When I had finished up puking up over her words and tone I looked over and guessed that perhaps she was right…  only perhaps.

            Then camp happened and we were sucked into the Digiworld. Oh the joy of it all. All we wanted to do… wait way ahead of myself there, the we is me, Taichi or Tai as they call me, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK and as you already guessed Matt.

            I guess he kind of intrigues me. The rest of us are pretty easy to get once you've been through it all and gotten to know them properly. I guess we each have a place and a special friend. Don't get what I mean? Well I'll try and explain it. Mimi and Sora are the only girls and though they are completely different, Mimi being a bit of a sissy and a complete Girl while Sora was… well one of the lads you know. They soon bonded with each other. Izzy got off his computer long enough to makes some links between him and Joe and I guess him and me. TK had Matt and in his eyes that was all he'd ever need and Matt. Well as far as I knew Matt had no one.

            He's the difficult one and I mean difficult one, he kinda blows hot one minute and cold the next… Like he wants the friendship and he needs it to take away some of the strain of looking after TK and wait a the same time he appears to be… scared to trust us, as in if he did then he's lose his sight of TK and something would happen.

            Anyway I should kinda move on. We have been chased and nearly killed by every Digimon there is I guess, luckily we have our own. Agumon is the coolest though he's cooler as Greymon… Don't tell him I said that though his feelings are pretty sensitive to stuff like that. Well the person behind the black gears… They make good Digimon evil was implanted into them… showed up and fooled us and now we are separated on an island which was literally torn apart.

            Anyway here I am on a freezing cold island. It's didn't matter too much to me. Matt was here. We met up sooner then I thought and I grin came to my face as I saw beautiful blue eyes twinkling at me as he ran towards me… whoa time out did I say beautiful? My brain must be freezing up or something. I'm not thinking straight. Anyway. We soon got into a fight again.

            I don't know why we argue though I honestly wish I did. I know why I provoke him; Matt is so cool on the surface. Not just as in a really great guy who everyone likes, but I also mean literally cold as if no one is really good enough to hang with him except people he chosen… It might not be the same for everyone but it's how I view him. That pissing me off something chronic but there's something more, it's the fact I look at him and I can feel the fact that their a fire underneath the ice… The fire seemed to be his natural personality while the ice seemed to be a defense placed there. I don't know what I'm talking about but in short I provoke him to get that fire to the surface… As much as I hate to admit it. I like seeing his pale face flush, eyes sparkle and even his hair seems to stand up more. Is that weird?

            Notice I keep going off the topic, sorry what can I say my attention span isn't all it's cracked up to be. Matt turned and ran away from me after yelling at me and I saw red. How rude was this boy to walk away from me. I didn't think so, I knew Matt was fit physically; he was on the athletics team or something… No the swimming team sorry, so he had stamina. Unfortunately for him he was only a very average runner, not exactly fast but don't get me wrong he wasn't slow either. It just happened that I was faster then he was. I rugby tackled him to the ground and tried to talk some sense into him in calm soothing words.

            Great lot of good that did, he turned round, eyes fairly on fire with rage and punched me hard around the face, the force throwing me off him. I saw red. He had a hard punch for someone who was of a slight build. So I took him to the ground and so forth and we began fighting in earnest till we ended up at a cliff, I think we musta rolled down a hill or something. I was on top of him so I drew my fist back to punch him hard round the face partly to hurt him, partly to bring him to his senses. Then I saw it.

            Matt was crying. The same Matt who never showed his proper emotions was staring at me with eyes full of tears, while they trailed down his soft cheeks and settled on the snow by us, immediately turning to ice, I wanted to brush his tears away but what he said next stopped it and froze me inwards maybe it was the words maybe it was the tone… Tears mingling with pain but they stuck with me and made me think of Kari.

            "It's TK" he had said, "he's out there on some strange island and he's all alone" I had stared at him dumb. That was it. That was his problem with everything. Then the cliff broke. My first instinct was to grab onto a branch the next was to grab hold of the hand reaching up to me. I had to save Matt, it was strange but that was the only thing in cared about at that second. 

            Think things couldn't get worse? Oh they could trust me. We were then attacked and the friend we made earlier saved us. A fight ensued and we won. There's no point in going into detail except our Digimon kicked Ass as usual. WE then made a promise to take care of each other and to find our friends.

            That was earlier on today, now I was standing guard. Matt was lying next to me curled up in a ball. We were in a cave and a fire was going. A gave a small smile as I turned to watch him, he looked as young as TK when he did that look. An innocent look that was normally missing. I was going to solve Matt's mystery and be his best friend. I was going to be the one he relied on, no one else I made a silent promise to myself to help Matt anyway I possibly could and to be there for him anytime I could. I yawned. Things were going to get interesting there was no doubt but as long as I had Matt with me. I didn't mind that much.

There you go, hope you enjoyed it. If you want me to write a sequel in Matt POV, just let me know if not then that's cool too. Please Review but no flames ok? Cheers :0D


End file.
